Chamber
Jonothon Starsmore Jonothon Starsmore is a British mutant, and a student attending Empire State University. He is a mute mutant, and is studying music and humanities at university. He has a penchant for music and wearing black. Chamber is a new recruit into the X-Men, Chamber is considered heavy support/bombardment. Background Jonothon Evan Starsmore, dark-eyed handsome young boy, born to Lord and Lady Evan Starsmore. He was the promise of their family. Evan was a factor in politics and came from a long line of proper, industrious men, his ancestor being a Jack Starsmore. Jonothon had nothing but the best in his upbringing - he never had to ask for anything, never wanted for anything. That is until he was introduced to the life of the 'common' man. He didn't crave it because it was 'low,' but he craved the life because it was 'free.' His youth quickly took a turn for the rebellious. He kept well in his sports, and was perhaps a little aggressive during his rebellious streaks. And he took to his musical studies, learning from various sources about different musical styles, and exploring them. He found inspiration in goth culture, American, Canadian, English and otherwise. Needless to say, he was not getting along well with his family when he took this black-colored turn in his life. It was Gayle Edgarton, his girlfriend, that kept him mostly in line. She made sure he went to polo practice and stayed well-mannered, with promises of kisses and listening to his songs and poetry. Gayle, his first true love. They were inseperable, having grown up together. It made his parents all the more furious that he decided to try to make a career being a musical star, and for such a low-brow demographic as the goth subculture no less! They could have respected if he went to study music at university and play the violin in the London Symphony Orchestra, but this? This was terrible. But that didn't stop him, or his dreams. However, something was about to. When Gayle and Jono were at a high-end gala event, the two youths snuck into a closet for a little bit of teenaged love, when Jono started to feel hot. Unusually hot. And then Gayle realized... he was smoking! Trying to open his shirt, freaking out, Jono couldn't contain himself, and exploded. He blew up the closet, the room, and a good section of the roof of the hotel went with it. And then everything went dark. The next thing he knew he woke up, cold on a slab, with a tag attached to one of his toes. He sat up, surrounded by a strange, glowing energy... and he had nothing. He had lost everything. And he screamed a psychic scream, scaring the hell out of the coroner, and his parents who were already weeping nearby over the tragic loss of their son. Everything was kept secret after that - powerful people with money can buy secrecy, and the medical examiner that studied Jono found that he was technically alive, even though by all rights, he should not be. He showed brain function, and his blood, wherever it came from, still flowed, and he was still warm. It wasn't long after that he got an invitation to by a Professor Charles Xavier to visit his Institute. It took weeks, but he finally accepted, and visited. It has been some time now. Jono has been quietly attending the Xavier Institute for a while, and he is about to finish his junior year at the school. In this time, he has furthered his education and been a top-grade student. He has also joined the small off-shoot team of mutant superheroes called Generation X, and has given himself the moniker of Chamber. But he has also been an enigma, and will continue to be so. Many questions are left unanswered, and he has yet to master even half of his potential power... Personality Cultured: Raised in high class English society and given the finest of education, Jonothon is often proper, well-mannered and polite. That doesn't mean he's a stick in the mud, however! He's capable of having fun... sometimes. Gloomy: Having been dealt a serious blow to his psyche, and favoring a goth culture and aesthetic in general, Jono tends to focus on the darker aspects of life. As such, in many ways, he's rather gloom and doom, though this doesn't necessarily mean pessimistic, save only when it involves himself. Softie: Though he gives off a hard, rough exterior, exacerbated with a bitter and often harsh demeanor, Jonothin's heart is so big its pouring out of his chest and neck in bright psionic energy! Though he'll grumble and groan, he loves kids, and he can easily be brought to heel with big puppy eyes. Dramatic: Being a former stage performer, Jono has a natural nack for behaving in a way that would seem to cause more pathos or drama. He secretly likes his little spotlight, and his mannerisms and behavior can often make a situation seem dramatic, or more dramatic than it should be. British: This goes without saying, but Jono has an affinity for English sensibilities and snarky humor. Some like it, some don't, and those who don't can sod off. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Like Rats in a Maze - A confused Jono and Paige, a freaked-out Alice-clothed Candi, and a mysterious, injured Fantomex deal with goblins and puzzles in the Maze. *2012-07-10 - Acts of Random Stabs - Gen-X gets sent on an escort mission and engages the Mutant Liberation Front in a brutal claw and psychic fight 'em up! *2012-08-20 - Life and the X-Verse - Logan returns to the Mansion and talks with some of the students of life, and they ruminate on what it is to have fun. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-22 - Alien Probes - Jono goes to Stark to try and find a way to better communicate with people, and learned more than he intended about the man. *2013-04-30 - Big Trouble in Little Catskills - Danger Room Session set in the catskills with Gen X against Omega Red, Mystique and Kimura. *2013-09-01 - And You Were There, And You Were There... - Beast is dying, and all hope appears lost, well, except for the crazy Hope who is just crazy. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! * 2013-11-30 - SDR: Goth Music Showdown - Jonothon Starsmore is back in the music scene! But this underground concert isn't going to end well... *2013-12-04 - A Walk in the Woods - A new visitor attracts Ororo's and Alex's attention. *2014-01-26 - Catch That Hat! - Adam and Jono head out to go skating. Don't lose Molly's hat, or it's to the moon, Adam! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available